Living the Life
by Alooviereru
Summary: Menjalani hidup bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi bagi Claire si pendatang baru Kota Mineral yang baginya semua hal tidak pernah berjalan dengan benar untuknya. Walaupun banyak masalah yang menimpanya, apakah Claire masih bisa menjalani hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghidupi kehidupannya? Bad at making summary! Newbie here! Mind to Read n Review?


Pukul 06.00, hari ketiga di musim semi

Pagi yang damai di Kota Mineral, orang-orang masih tertidur lelap. Burung-burung bersiul, tetesan embun terjatuh dari dedaunan, dan suara angin semilir yang menenangkan. Tiba-tiba saja suasana damai itu dirusak oleh suara dering alarm kencang yang terdengar di sebuah rumah. Tampaknya kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama bagi pendatang baru Kota Mineral.

"Aaah! Berisik!" seru seorang gadis pirang kesal karena suara alarm membangunkannya. Gadis itu bernama Claire, dia segera mematikan alarm di handphonenya. "Haah… masih ngantuk…" ucapnya sambil menguap malas. Claire mengintip keluar jendela, memandang langit pagi yang agak gelap. "Tidur… 10 menit lagi deh," ia memasang kembali alarmnya dan kembali tidur.

…

Claire tiba-tiba membuka matanya yang kemerahan. _GAK! GAK BOLEH!_ Serunya dalam hati. _Kemarin aku juga tidur begini, jadinya malah bangun jam 9. Gak boleh keulang lagi,_ pikir Claire mengingat dirinya kesiangan kemarin. Claire melompat dari ranjangnya dan mengambil _watering can_ di dalam _tool box_. Ia pergi keluar dari rumah dan menyiram tanaman lobak yang ia tanam kemarin. Sebenarnya, kebun Claire masih kotor, ia hanya membersihkan sedikit di bagian depan kebun sebagai lahan untuk menanam lobaknya. Ia terlalu malas dan jijik untuk membersihkan sisa kebunnya.

"Ukh, melihatnya saja sudah bikin muak. Gak mungkin aku bisa bersihin semua itu sendiri…" ucapnya ketika memandangi bagian kebun yang masih ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman liar. Pandangan Claire beralih pada bibit lobak yang disiramnya, _setidaknya aku sudah menanam beberapa bibit lobak, tinggal merawat dan menunggu sampai panen saja_ , pikir Claire sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan saat tanaman lobaknya sudah panen. _Lalu, aku akan mendapat uang dari hasil penjualan lobak-lobakku. Dan aku bisa segera pergi dari peternakan jelek ini!_ Pikirnya sambil terkekeh. Beberapa menit kemudian, Claire selesai menyiram tanaman lobaknya.

 _Sekarang aku harus cari grass untuk penghasilan. Untung saja aku sudah hafal di mana tempat-tempatnya,_ pikirnya senang sambil membuka map Kota Mineral. Claire pun beranjak pergi untuk mencari beberapa _grass_ di arah selatan peternakannya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa _grass_ , Claire kembali ke peternakannya dan menaruh grassnya di _shipping bin_. Claire melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah pukul 07.00 ya? Cepat juga. Sekarang, aku harus mandi," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Claire mengambil baju dan alat mandi dari rumahnya, lalu segera pergi ke pemandian air panas untuk mandi.

Saat Claire sampai di _Hot Springs_ , dia bertemu Ann dan Popuri yang sedang nongkrong di depan _Goddes Pond_. "Hey Claire!" sapa Ann sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sosok Claire.

"Oh, Hey Ann!" sapa Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Hey Claire! Mau ngapain?" tanya popuri ingin tahu ketika melihat Claire membawa baju dan alat mandi beserta handuk di pundaknya.

"Hey Popuri! Aku… lagi mau mandi, nih. Hahaha…" balas Claire sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu.

"Mandi? Kok harus jauh-jauh ke sini?" tanya Ann bingung.

"Yah begitulah, rumahku tidak disediakan kamar mandi. Jadinya, setiap hari harus ke sini untuk mandi," jelas Claire dengan nada suram.

Ann dan Popuri hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang Claire dengan pandangan iba. Claire lalu tertawa renyah, "Haha, baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, ya," ucap Claire sambil menunjuk pemandian air panas di depannya. "Oh, baiklah," balas Ann. "Semangat ya Claire kerjanya!" seru Popuri. Claire tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil memasuki pemandian air panas.

Sambil berendam, Claire menutup matanya dan larut dalam pikirannya.

 _Sekarang sudah hari ketiga ya… aah… aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang._

…

 _Pulang?_

 _Ke mana? Kau kan sudah pindah dari apartemenmu, dan berhenti dari pekerjaanmu._

 _Aah… sial. Aku harus pergi ke mana dong?!_

...

Claire tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian di hari pertamanya di Kota Mineral, ketika ternyata ia ditipu oleh mayor karena telah membeli peternakan yang kotor. Rumah baru yang ia kira akan menjadi tempat sempurna untuknya ternyata jauh di bawah ekspektasinya. Lelah batin dan fisik, hari pertama pun dia habiskan untuk membersihkan rumah barunya dan tidur. Walaupun di sore harinya ia terbangun untuk membersihkan sebagian kecil rumput di kebunnya.

 _Bisa-bisanya mayor itu menipu orang-orang untuk membeli kebun itu. Saat kulihat ulang iklannya memang mencurigakan. Pantas saja mayor bilang tidak ada orang-orang yang bertahan lama tinggal di peternakan itu, lihat saja kebunnya yang kotor! Dan juga, rumahnya sangat kecil! Tidak ada kamar mandi pula! Bagaimana orang bisa betah tinggal di sana?_

 _Ah ya... kemarin aku sudah berkenalan dengan semua warga di kota. Sulit sekali menghafal nama-nama semua orang dalam satu hari, hahaha. Tapi, sepertinya warga di kota ini ramah-ramah. Ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya seumuran denganku._

 _Hah…_

 _Apa aku mampu ya? Membersihkan kebun seorang diri? Menanam tanaman? Bagaimana bila aku gagal menanam? Memangnya aku pernah menanam tanaman sebelumnya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dasar-dasarnya. Kalau dipikirkan lagi tindakanku bodoh juga._

…

Claire menepuk wajahnya, _Sudahlah! Yang lalu biarkan berlalu. Hadapi yang saat ini dan nanti. Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa Claire!_ Serunya dalam hati. Claire lalu segera menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya dan kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

Pukul 10.00 di rumah

"Heeh, besok cuaca cerah ya? Baguslah," ucap Claire malas dengan posisi tiduran sambil menonton televisi. Claire menguap, pandangannya tertuju pada rak buku. "Wah, aku gak lihat ada buku di sana," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Claire mendekati rak buku dan mengambil salah satu buku di rak. Buku itu berjudul 'Tutorial Bekerja di Peternakan'. Tertarik, Claire membuka halaman awal.

"Untuk menggunakan tools, tekan tombol segitiga. Haah? Apa maksudnya?"

Claire membalik halaman dengan acak, lalu membacanya. "Apabila ingin memeriksa tas, tekan tombol X dan segitiga secara bersamaan—Memangnya ini game?!" seru Claire seraya melempar buku dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba sebuah amplop terjatuh dari buku itu.

"Heeh… gak berguna. Buku macam apa sih—" omongan Claire terhenti ketika ia hendak memungut kembali buku yang dilemparnya, ia mengambil amplop yang tergeletak di samping buku dan membolak-baliknya. Amplop itu berwarna kecoklatan, tidak ada nama pengirim atau penerima. Sepertinya amplop itu sudah ditulis sejak lama. "Punya siapa nih?" tanya Claire bingung. _Apa sebaiknya kubuka, ya? Bisa saja ternyata rezeki nomplok,_ gumam Claire sambil tersenyum membayangkan isi amplop itu.

 _Tapi… kalau ternyata isinya hanya surat biasa? Kau tidak boleh kecewa, Claire!_ Pikir Claire seraya menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia kemudian membuka amplop itu dan dengan perlahan mengintip apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia menghela nafas, _ternyata hanya secarik kertas. Bukan uang, ya… hahaha,_ pikir Claire suram. _Tapi bisa saja ini cek! Ya! Jangan putus harapan, Claire!_ Pikirnya positif, Claire pun mengambil surat di dalamnya dan membacanya.

"Untuk Jack,

Hai, anak muda! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Maafkan kakek ya, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal sampai lupa untuk membalas surat darimu. Terimakasih atas semua pengalaman dan cerita yang telah kau bagi dengan kakek, aku sangat senang mendengar kabar-kabarmu di kota. Kau tahu, Jack, kau sudah kuanggap seperti cucuku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangimu walaupun kita hanya bisa bertemu lewat surat-surat ini. Ah ya... Jack, aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa tubuhku tidak lagi kuat seperti dulu, jadi kuharap kau tidak kecewa ketika kau berkunjung ke sini.

Jack, aku berpikir… untuk memberikan peternakan ini kepadamu. Ya, mewariskan tanah ini kepadamu, sebelum… aku pergi. Bagaimana pendapatmu? Aku harap kau bersedia mengurus peternakan ini. Karena… tempat ini, sangatlah berharga bagiku. Tapi, aku mengerti apabila kau tidak bisa mengurusnya. Kau juga punya kehidupan, kau punya cita-cita, dan aku mengerti itu. Aku hanya berharap, peternakan ini bisa kembali hidup seperti dulu. Aku, tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, Jack. Ini, sepertinya, surat terakhir dariku untukmu. Jangan bersedih Jack, jalan hidupmu masih sangat panjang. Kuharap kau bisa terus menjalani hidup ini dengan semangat. Jangan menyerah, Jack. Terimakasih atas segalanya, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu.

Salam, Kakekmu."

Claire terdiam setelah membaca suratnya. Lebih tepatnya, shock. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh,

5% : _"Ternyata surat ini bukan cek! Sial!",_

5% : _"Gawat, aku baru saja membuka amplop milik orang dan membaca surat penting!",_

20% _: "Siapa itu Jack? Di mana dia? Apakah dia gagal bertemu kakeknya?"_ ,

20% : _"Siapa kakek di surat ini? Pemilik tanah ini sebelumnya? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_ ,

50% : _"Peternakan ini diwariskan pada Jack? Siapa itu Jack?! Bagaimana denganku? Aku kan sudah membeli tanah ini!"_

Claire menghela nafas.

 _Tenang Claire, pikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Jangan panik._

 _Pertama, bisa saja orang yang bernama Jack itu sudah mengetahui hal ini, dan dia dulu adalah pemilik peternakan ini sebelum menjualnya lewat iklan._

 _Tapi, kalau dia menjualnya, kenapa aku malah bertemu dengan mayor? Bukan dengan Jack, sebagai pemilik tanah? Apakah dia terlalu sibuk sampai menyuruh orang lain untuk mengurusnya? Atau dia tidak bisa datang untuk menemuiku sebagai pembeli tanah? Tapi tidak mungkin dia menjualnya secara cuma-cuma! Ini kan tempat yang berharga bagi kakeknya! Seperti yang tertulis di surat itu!_

 _Tapi… bisa saja, dia sudah menjualnya kepada mayor, dan mayor menjualnya lewat iklan. Ya, itu lebih masuk akal._

 _Tunggu… yang lebih penting lagi…_

 _Surat ini kan baru saja_ _ **kubuka**_ _! Sebelumnya amplop itu tertutup rapat!_

 _Berarti… Jack maupun mayor tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai surat ini dan_ _peternakan ini!_

 _Bagus Claire! Kau baru saja menambah beban hidupmu! Aaaah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

Claire mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya Claire menemukan solusi yang paling mungkin untuknya. "Aku akan sembunyikan surat ini, seakan surat ini gak pernah ada. Ya! Ide bagus!" puji Claire pada dirinya sendiri, tindakan yang payah memang, tapi dia tidak punya jalan lain. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak mau terlibat jauh dengan masalah di kota ini.

 _Harus kusembunyikan di mana? Hmm, lebih baik kutaruh di tasku saja. Tempat paling privat yang_ kupunya, gumam Claire sambil menaruh amplop berisi surat itu ke dalam tasnya. Claire menghela nafas, lagi. Lalu ia melirik jam di handphonenya. "Aah, sudah dekat jam makan ya? Aku lapar," ucap Claire sambil memegangi perutnya. Kemudian ia mengecek kantong celananya dan menemukan beberapa coin. "Aku hanya punya 200G? Payah… makan onigiri supermarket lagi." rutuknya. Mau tidak mau, Claire pun pergi menuju supermarket.

 _Kring!_

"Selamat datang!" sambut Jeff, pemilik supermarket. Ketika ia melihat Claire, pandangannya berubah menjadi iba. _Ah, gadis itu…_ _Apakah dia akan membeli onigiri lagi? Memangnya dia tidak punya uang untuk makan di Inn?_ Pikirnya. Jeff memerhatikan langkah Claire, gadis pirang itu mengambil sebuah onigiri lalu pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"Semuanya jadi 100G. Ada lagi?" tanya Jeff ramah.

Claire menggeleng, "Itu saja. Ini uangnya," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan 100G kepada Jeff.

"Terimakasih sudah membeli! Mampir lagi nanti!" ucap Jeff. Claire membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebelum Claire keluar dari supermarket, ia berpapasan dengan Karen.

"Hai Claire! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Karen saat melihat Claire yang hendak pergi.

"Hai Karen, sejauh ini tidak ada masalah," balas Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah, pasti berat ya bekerja seorang diri di peternakan. Kau harus makan yang banyak!"

"Iya, terimakasih," balas Claire sambil menyembunyikan onigiri yang dibelinya dengan cepat. "Yasudah Karen, aku harus melakukan beberapa hal. Sampai bertemu nanti!" pamit Claire lalu pergi keluar dari supermarket.

Karen melihat sekilas bungkusan berisi onigiri yang Claire bawa. Lalu dia menoleh pada ayahnya, "Ayah! Gak lihat apa? Claire beli onigiri lagi! Setidaknya beri dia diskon atau bonus!"

"Kasihan, dia pasti tidak punya cukup uang untuk beli makan. Kalau makan onigiri saja gak bakal kenyang, nanti ia tidak punya energi untuk bekerja. Ayah kejam!" protes Karen kesal melihat ayahnya yang kurang peka. Jeff hanya bisa menunduk di ceramahi oleh anak perempuannya, "Maaf. Tadinya aku juga ingin menawarkan, tapi sepertinya dia sedang buru-buru," balas Jeff. "Hah! Ayah alasan saja! Lain kali jika Claire datang, aku yang akan menyambutnya!" seru Karen kesal. Jeff hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Claire pergi ke tempat duduk di sebelah supermarket. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya menghilang. Ia memandangi langit sambil berpikir. _Warga di sini ramah-ramah ya, mereka sepertinya menaruh harapan padaku. Aku jadi merasa gak enak karena tidak berusaha dengan keras. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak betah tinggal berlama-lama di sini._ Pikir Claire labil. Ia menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat, kemudian ia tersadar akan suatu hal. "Ah! Aku belum mengambil _grass_ yang ada di deket gereja dan di pantai!" serunya. Tanpa sadar, ternyata di depannya ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat dikuncir belakang sedang berjalan dan tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Claire. Claire terdiam, wajahnya merah padam karena malu. _Aku harus menyapanya! Siapa namanya?! Err… Huruf depannya C! C…C…C-cliff! Ya! Cliff!_

"A-a, hai Cliff!" sapanya, berusaha _stay calm_.

"H-hai… Claire," sapa pemuda bernama Cliff itu muram, seperti biasa.

Claire menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku, mau ke… gereja."

"Oh! Gereja ya! Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana! Boleh bareng?" pinta Claire mengingat dia belum mengambil _grass_ yang ada di dekat gereja. Cliff hanya mengangguk pelan. _Ahaha… canggung juga_ , pikir Claire _sweatdropped_.

 _Lagian, dasar Claire! Bisa-bisanya kau ngomong sendiri! Diliat orang lagi! Gak malu apa?_ Pikir Claire kesal dengan dirinya _._ Saat sampai di depan pintu gereja, Claire terhenti.

"Cl-claire, kau gak masuk?" tanya Cliff melihat Claire yang berhenti di depan pintu.

"Ah, duluan saja. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu… dan mengecek suatu hal," jawab Claire sambil memandang beberapa batu nisan di samping gereja.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku duluan ya," ucap Cliff lalu masuk ke dalam gereja. Claire mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

Claire mengambil _red grass_ yang berada di samping gereja. Lalu ia mengecek nama di batu nisan satu per satu. "Hmm… di antara nama-nama ini, mana ya si kakeknya jack itu?" ucap Claire sambil memegangi dagunya bingung. "Uh… bukan urusanku sih, tapi aku _kepo_. Mungkin aku akan menanyakan pastor." Claire pun masuk ke dalam gereja. Di dalam ia tidak menemukan sosok pastor yang ia cari. Ia hanya melihat Cliff yang sedang duduk berdo'a di bangku paling depan. Claire menghampiri Cliff, "Apakah di sampingmu kosong?" tanya Claire. Cliff menoleh dan mengangguk kaku. Claire duduk di samping Cliff, melihat Cliff yang khusu berdo'a, ia pun ikut berdo'a.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka selesai berdo'a. Claire membukan percakapan, memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan. "Kau sering ke sini ya, Cliff?" tanya Claire. Cliff hanya mengangguk. "Ooh…" Lalu ruangan kembali hening. Claire kembali berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Apa yang kau lakukan sehari-hari?" tanya Claire. Cliff menundukkan kepalanya, "Hanya pergi ke gereja, dan pulang ke _Inn_ ," jawabnya singkat. "Ah… begitu ya. Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Claire lagi. Cliff terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Claire. Suasana kembali canggung.

 _Ah… dia bertanya soal pekerjaanku. Apakah akan canggung kalau aku menjawab, 'aku tidak punya pekerjaan'? Ya, pasti akan canggung,_ pikir Cliff sambil menghela nafas.

 _Gawat! Apakah dia barusan menghela nafas? Jangan-jangan ia punya masalah dengan pekerjaannya! Argh! Bisa saja itu masalah sensitif! Kenapa malah kau tanyakan, Claire?! Dia mungkin berpikir kau terlalu ikut campur urusannya!_ Pikir Claire panik sambil memegangi dahinya.

Cliff memerhatikan tingkah aneh Claire, _Aah… sepertinya dia berpikir aku ini aneh ya? Ya, pasti dia berpikir aku ini orang yang canggung dan membosankan. Hah, aku sudah terbiasa. Lebih baik aku tidak melanjutkan obrolan ini_ , pikir Cliff sambil tersenyum suram.

Claire pun tersadar akan tujuan awalnya, yaitu untuk menemui pastor. Ia segera menoleh pada Cliff, "Oh ya! Apakah kau melihat pastor? Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Claire.

"O-oh, maksudmu Carter? Dia sedang berada di ruangan itu. Kalau kau ingin menemuinya sebaiknya nanti saja," jelas Cliff, cukup kaget karena Claire masih bertahan untuk mengobrol dengannya.

"Ah, begitu ya. Soalnya aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padanya," terang Claire sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya.

Cliff memandang Claire ingin tahu, "Memangnya… a-apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Mungkin aku bisa menjawabkannya untukmu. Walaupun aku bukan pastor," ucap Cliff menawarkan. Claire tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mm, baiklah. Bukan hal besar sih, tapi… apa kau tahu pemilik peternakan kota ini sebelumnya? Apakah dia sudah meninggal? Apakah dia dikubur di daerah ini? Kalau iya, yang mana batu nisannya dan siapa namanya?" tanya Claire.

Cliff terdiam, _kukira dia ingin bertanya soal apa…_ gumam Cliff. Ia berpikir sejenak, "Pemilik peternakan ini sebelumnya? Maaf aku tidak terlalu tahu. Yang kutahu peternakan itu bukan punya siapa-siapa karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya, lalu mayor mengambilnya dan menjualnya," jelas Cliff.

"Ah… begitu ya," ucap Claire sambil menghela nafas.

"M-maaf ya, aku bukan orang asli sini sih," ucap Cliff melihat Claire yang murung.

"Ah gak apa-apa kok. Eh, kau bukan orang asli sini? Berarti kau pindah kemari?" tanya Claire ingin tahu.

"I-iya… aku, bisa dibilang, sedang mengembara," jawab Cliff seraya mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ooh, jadi kau itu pengembara! Hebat ya, sejak kapan kau pindah ke kota ini?"

"B-belum lama sih. Tapi… sepertinya aku tidak akan tinggal di sini terlalu lama."

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin pergi mengembara ke tempat lain?" tanya Claire ingin tahu. Tiba-tiba Cliff terdiam. _H-harusnya aku tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun!_ Gumam Cliff mengutuk dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Cliff menghela nafas. _Aah, baiklah. Mau bagaimana lagi,_ pikirnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku… sudah lama jadi pengangguran di kota ini, kau tahu kan, setiap hari kerjaanku hanya pergi ke gereja dan kembali ke _Inn_ ," terang Cliff sambil tertawa canggung. Claire memandang Cliff tidak percaya. Lalu, ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya.

"Jika aku tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan dalam waktu dekat, persediaan uangku akan segera habis. Dan, yah, aku akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini tak lama lagi," lanjut Cliff mendesah sambil memainkan jarinya.

Claire terdiam, sibuk menyimak penjelasan Cliff. "Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi dari kota ini. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak enak. Karena aku sudah banyak berhutang budi pada orang-orang di kota ini. Mereka sudah banyak membantuku," ucap Cliff seraya tersenyum dan memandangi langit-langit ruangan.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hening. "A-ah suasananya jadi gak enak begini, haha. Maaf," ucap Cliff sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya, merasa canggung.

Claire menggeleng, "Enggak kok. Habis, sepertinya keadaan kita hampir mirip. Aku juga sedang kehabisan uang, lihat saja sekarang aku hanya punya uang 100G," ujar Claire seraya memperlihatkan koin 100G nya.

"Haah? Kau serius hanya punya uang segitu?" Tanya Cliff tidak percaya. Claire menyeringai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu. "Serius kok."

"Sekarang, aku sedang berusaha dengan kebun dan peternakanku. Kau juga harus berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan di kota ini! Jangan putus harapan dulu, bisa saja kau menemukan pekerjaan sebentar lagi! Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan meninggalkan kota ini. Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku!"

Cliff terdiam beberapa saat, tertegun karena baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengerti keadaannya dan menghiburnya. Selama ini dia hanya menceritakan hal ini pada Carter. Setiap kali ia bercerita pada orang lain, tidak ada yang mengerti, dan mereka hanya bisa memandang Cliff dengan pandangan iba.

"Haha, terimakasih Claire, aku merasa lebih baik," ucap Cliff sambil terkekeh.

"Sama, kukira hanya aku di sini yang mengalami kesulitan seperti ini. Aku sampai berpikir bahwa hidup ini tidak adil. Tapi ternyata aku tidak sendiri," balas Claire seraya tersenyum pada Cliff. Melihat senyuman Claire, Cliff ikut tersenyum.

Claire melihat jam di tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.00. "Ah! Maaf Cliff, kita lanjutkan obrolannya nanti. Aku harus kembali bekerja! Terimakasih ya sudah menemani mengobrol!" pamit Claire sambil berdiri, hendak pergi. "Ah, i-iya!" seru Cliff.

"Oh ya Claire! Jika kau butuh bantuan, bilang saja padaku! Mungkin aku bisa membantu!" seru Cliff sebelum Claire keluar dari gereja. Claire tertegun lalu tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya, kemudian Claire pun pergi keluar dari gereja.

"Ha ha, baguslah, Cliff. Kau menemukan teman baru." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar di depan Cliff. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dengan kaget dan menemukan sosok seseorang pastor di sana.

"Carter!? Sejak kapan anda di sana?" seru Cliff kaget.

"Sudah lama kok, hahaha." Ucap Carter seraya tersenyum ke arah Cliff.

"Wah, padahal tadi Claire mencari anda loh!"

"Aku tahu."

* * *

Pukul 14.30 di pantai

Claire mengambil banyak _grass_ di pantai, _heheh, lumayan nih penghasilanku hari ini_ , pikirnya saat mengambil _grass_ terakhir. Ia mampir ke rumah Zack sekedar untuk menyapa, lalu ia bergegas kembali ke rumahnya sebelum waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Setiap jam 5 sore Zack akan mengambil barang-barang yang ada di shipping bin dan menukarnya dengan uang. Apabila Claire menaruh barang lewat dari jam 5, ia harus menunggu sampai besok untuk mendapatkan uangnya dan menurutnya itu kurang efektif.

Saat hendak melewati _Rose Square_ , ia melihat ibu-ibu sedang mengobrol dan tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka. Claire menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey, kau tahu gadis baru yang membeli peternakan itu?"

"Ya aku tahu! Sepertinya mayor berhasil lagi menipu orang untuk membeli peternakan kotor itu."

"Aku sering melihatnya, namanya Claire bukan? Kelihatannya dia sedang berusaha keras ya. Aku kasihan padanya, dia pasti kesal."

"Tapi, kemarin saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, aku tidak sengaja lewat di kebunnya. Kebunnya masih kotor sekali! Sepertinya gadis itu kewalahan membersihkan kebun itu."

"Atau mungkin gadis kota sepertinya terlalu jijik untuk membersihkan kebun itu?"

"Aku yakin nasibnya akan sama seperti orang-orang yang membeli peternakan itu sebelumnya."

"Hahaha, ya, menetap beberapa hari kemudian pergi, kan?"

"Dia juga seorang gadis dari kota, mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan pergi karena tidak tahan tinggal di kota ini."

"Hahaha, kau benar. Kelihatannya kita tidak bisa berharap banyak padanya."

Claire terdiam, pikirannya beradu. Tanpa sadar, ia menutup kedua telinganya dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter pertama dari cerita ini! Aku harap kalian menyukainya!**

 **Maaf apabila banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini, soalnya, gimana ya, idenya terus mengalir tapi susah buat nulisnya. Mana aku miskin kosakata pula. Maklum masih newbie juga di sini. Oh ya, sebelumnya salam kenal buat semuanya!**

 **Tinggalkan review bila sempat! Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan! Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak! :)**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
